Propina
by Blank nick
Summary: Siendo un camarero de media jornada en un bar de una calle secundaria, una de las pocas alegrías que podía recibir Antonio era la visión de unas cuentas monedas extra al despedirse de un cliente. Por eso, Antonio no descansaría hasta que aquel condenado cejotas cediese algún euro de propina. College AU. SpUk.
1. Los inicios siempre son duros

Existían muchas cosas de las que Antonio no podía presumir. Sus amigos solían recriminarle lo poco sagaz que se mostraba, lo poco perspicaz que parecía para determinados asuntos. Se burlaban de su aparente incapacidad para controlar su entorno, de saber identificar qué sucedía a su alrededor. Se reían en ocasiones de él por no saber leer el ambiente, por no demostrar ser lúcido en sus pensamientos cuando estaba con ellos. Daniel le había llamado en más de una ocasión demasiado ingenuo e infantil, eufemismos con los que había atacado el intelecto de su amigo, y había recibido un murmullo de afirmación por el resto del grupo.

Existían muchas cosas de las que Antonio no debía presumir, porque entonces consideraría que la gracia se extinguiría. Por esa misma razón sonreía y reía los comentarios de Daniel mientras María y Claudia cambiaban el tema de conversación a otro totalmente distinto. La noche había caído, pero las luces del bar en el que habían entrado suplían con creces la ausencia de luz solar. Antonio había observado la copa que sostenía entre las manos con una sonrisa bobalicona, hablando a gritos para hacerse oír por encima de la música. Consciente de que sus manos se habían vuelto ligeramente borrosas, se levantó de la mesa y cogió su abrigo, dispuesto a abandonar el establecimiento.

—¡No te vayas, Tonio! —Raúl le detuvo, y la llamada de atención hizo que el resto de sus amigos se girasen hacia él. Se veían ligeramente embriagados, más felices que de costumbre, pero sin llegar a estar borrachos. Aún—. ¡La noche todavía es joven!

Antonio sonrió ladinamente.

—Para vosotros la juventud de la noche se determina dependiendo de si el reloj ha pasado o no de las doce de la noche —apuntó. Era cierto—. Además, yo mañana trabajo. Te recuerdo de que no todos los presentes se pueden permitir que sus padres forrados le paguen la universidad.

Raúl chasqueó la lengua, evidentemente disgustado por las palabras del moreno, aunque aparentemente comprensivo. Antonio le dirigió una sonrisa al grupo para suavizar sus palabras, teniendo conocimiento de que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban en la misma situación que Raúl. Se terminó de colocar el abrigo y se despidió de cada uno de ellos, a los chicos con un abrazo y con palmadas a la espalda y a las chicas besándolas en ambas mejillas. María se agarró a su torso impidiéndole la salida y aprovechando para repartir multitud de besos por el rostro de Antonio, pero Enrique y Claudia consiguieron separarla del chico. La chica parecía llevar ya unas copas de más.

Antonio cogió el metro y bostezó sonoramente cuando cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí. Se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a algún rincón de su habitación junto con los zapatos y calcetines, y tras sopesar durante un segundo si quitarse también los pantalones o no, decidió que acompañarían al resto de su ropa allá donde quisiera que hubiera aterrizado. De todas maneras, aunque el verano ya estuviese llegando a su fin el calor era pegajoso y sofocante, y parecía que iba a quedarse por su zona hasta que el verano se despidiese de ellos definitivamente. Encendió el ventilador de techo que había sobre su cabeza y se tiró a la cama, cayendo dormido instantáneamente.

* * *

—Un café con poca leche, pero entera, templada, con dos sobres de sacarina y una tostada entera con jamón serrano, ¿cierto?

La mujer, que apenas se había terminado de sentar a la mesa observó al camarero con notable sorpresa, aunque cierta satisfacción. El joven apuntó la orden en una pequeña libreta de pocas hojas, negra y desgastada.

—¿Cómo has sabido que iba a pedir eso? —preguntó la chica.

Antonio levantó la vista del papel y elevó las comisuras de sus labios, arrancándole en el proceso una sonrisa a su cliente. Guardó la libreta en el bolsillo y se colocó el lápiz tras la oreja, en perfecto equilibrio.

—Es porque soy un gran camarero —respondió, retirando la carta plastificada que su cliente no había llegado a tocar—, y siempre recuerdo el pedido de un cliente, mi querida Erzsébet.

Existían muchas cosas de las que Antonio no podía presumir, pero el encanto natural que poseía no se incluía entre ellas. Poseía una habilidad nata para conectar con las personas, hacerlas sentir valoradas, hacer que la gente se sintiese cómoda en su presencia y conseguir que confiasen en él al poco tiempo de conocerlo.

Quizá por ello, el trabajo de camarero le había venido como anillo al dedo. Proporcionaba interacción directa con los clientes, y el trabajo no requería de grandes conocimientos ni abundante fuerza física, aunque ello luego se reflejase en el sueldo, aquel con el que tenía como propósito el aligerar el costo de los estudios universitarios. Le habían instruido desde el primer día las normas no escritas del servicio de la restauración por boca del gerente del establecimiento.

—¿Quiere decir que no sólo tengo que servir cafés y limpiar mesas? —había preguntado Antonio el primer día.

El señor Núñez torció el gesto, haciendo que su arrugado rostro se contrajese y formase aún más dobleces en su piel. Era un hombre de mediana edad al que la calvicie ya había atacado y que se doblaba por la mitad cuando andaba, aunque no quisiese admitirlo ni en mil años. Llevaba unas gafas de culo de botella con aspecto de ser antiquísimas, y con las que Antonio se distrajo pensando en si realmente el hombre las llevaba por necesidad o las vestía como un complemento más para completar su _look _de viejas bellezas de 1950.

—Por supuesto que no se limita sólo a eso, hombre —contestó—. Debes saber ganarte a los clientes, hacer que quieran volver a comer aquí. El servicio es uno de los factores más importantes a la hora de ir a comer fuera de casa. De nada nos sirve disponer de platos exquisitos si no acuden clientes a comprarlos.

A aquella oración la acompañó un repertorio completo y detallado de los pequeños trucos que debía emplear en su futuro trabajo para atraer y conservar a los consumidores. Era divertido ver al viejo Núñez realizando aquellas acciones, y la cara de circunstancias de Helena, su sobrina, a la que había llamado para ilustrar por completo la explicación.

Todos aquellos trucos del oficio, como había llamado el señor Núñez le habían hecho ver la realidad del sector, y le habían hecho preguntarse si era debido a aquellas estratagemas que su madre siempre insistía en ir al mismo bar por las mañanas, independientemente de que cobrasen diez céntimos más por café que el resto de la competencia por la misma zona. Su madre, una mujer que se consideraba fuerte de mente y felinamente astuta había caído seducida por aquellos simples gestos que los comercios se aseguraban de hacer. No pudo más que sentir admiración y decepción al mismo tiempo.

Antonio depósito las tostadas sobre el plato y se dispuso a servir el café. Sabía que una de las maneras de asegurar la confianza del consumidor era personalizando de alguna manera los bienes que consumirían, tener pequeños detalles con ellos que luego se reflejarían en las monedas de sobra que dejarían sobre la mesa. No era ningún barista, pero había aprendido algún que otro dibujo sencillo que realizar sobre el café gracias a vídeos en YouTube y a las intensas charlas con João, quien insistía en afirmar la superioridad del café portugués sobre el español. Antonio dibujó la insignia de una flor sobre la espuma del café y sonrió satisfecho.

Erzsébet levantó la mirada de la revista que había traído para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del mesero, que dejaba el desayuno de la mujer sobre la mesa. Su comensal le devolvió la sonrisa y apartó el papel de sus manos. Erzsébet solía ser siempre su primera clienta del día debido a los horarios que debía de cumplir, por los cuales estaba obligada a madrugar mucho por las mañanas.

Erzsébet había sido la primera persona a la que se tuvo que enfrentar tras haber conseguido el trabajo en la cafetería, cuando Antonio no era más que un puñado de nervios por su primer trabajo. Apuntó mal el pedido de la muchacha pese a no haber presentes otros comensales a los que culpar de su confusión y chamuscó las rebanadas de pan al dejarlas olvidadas en el tostador por demasiado rato. Cuando presentó su aberración a Erzsébet contuvo la respiración, preparado para el peor de los desenlaces. Al señor Núñez no le agradaría la noticia de haber perdido a quien parecía ser un cliente habitual, y sin más pruebas del trabajo de su nuevo empleado era probable que no tuviese miramiento alguno echando a Antonio de patitas a la calle.

Erzsébet observó el plato frente a ella con expresión impasible, neutra, como si no viera los evidentes bordes negros del pan, los cuales habían tratado de ser disimulados por las lonchas de jamón. Miró a Antonio con iris tan verdes como los del muchacho con expresión severa y acto seguido estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Primer día? —preguntó riendo. Tenía una risa melodiosa, y aquello a Antonio le gustó.

Aquel día Erzsébet no tocó las tostadas, pero vació por completo la taza de café caliente y devoró el jamón que reposaba sobre el pan, que culpa ninguna había tenido. Bromeó con el hombre que había arruinado su desayuno y abandonó el recinto no sin antes pagar toda la comida, tanto la que había consumido como la que no.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Erzsébet se giró hacia Antonio y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una moneda y se la lanzó al camarero.

—Alegra esa cara, hombre —le había animado mientras agarraba el manillar de la puerta—. El primer día siempre es el peor para todos, no le des vueltas. Sonríe, venga. Eres demasiado guapo para llevar esa cara larga que me llevas.

Antonio esperó a que la joven hubiese salido del recinto para abrir la palma de la mano con la que había agarrado la moneda, e inmediatamente una sonrisa trepó hasta sus labios. Nunca una simple moneda de un euro había provocado en él tal sensación de júbilo. Giró la moneda entre sus dedos y observó que se trataba de un euro procedente de Hungría (1). Se guardó la moneda en el bolsillo del pantalón y continuó su jornada, esta vez más sereno, y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Desde entonces Erzsébet siempre había acudido a la cafetería, y con el tiempo se habían acabado convirtiendo en buenos amigos.

Tras la salida de Erzsébet, el resto de clientes no tardaron en llegar, muchos con caras adormiladas y aún con legañas en los ojos. Antonio encendió la televisión que se encontraba empotrada contra una esquina de la cafetería y puso el informativo matutino. Por alguna razón oír la voz del presentador narrando las noticias de última hora le entretenía, y puesto que nadie hasta ese momento le había pedido que dejase de hacerlo, suponía que a sus clientes tampoco les disgustaba mucho.

Saludó cálidamente a cada cliente que pasaba por la puerta, y los atendió a todos con el mismo ánimo que siempre. Por alguna razón que desconocía, la cafetería se encontraba en un rincón apartado, ni siquiera en la calle principal, donde el resto de cafés se mostraban sin pudor alguno. Eso provocaba que la gente tuviera que desviarse de su camino habitual para poder acceder al recinto, y que las caras somnolientas que Antonio veía cada mañana no variasen mucho. Eso sí, cuando la gente descubría aquel local casi clandestino, siempre volvía. A Antonio aquello le alegraba.

El cascabel colocado sobre la puerta de entrada tintineó, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente, y Antonio detuvo su animada charla con el señor García, quien le estaba contando una anécdota del trabajo, para dirigir su mirada al nuevo comensal, pintando la ya habitual sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

La puerta se cerró tras la figura de un joven que debía rondar la misma edad que el camarero, de estilizada figura, largas piernas y brazos delgados ocultos tras las mangas de una camisa blanca y un chaleco oscuro. Los zapatos de vestir repiquetearon contra el parqué del comercio, y el recién llegado ocultó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir mientras miraba al frente, posiblemente buscando con la mirada algún lugar en el que poder sentarse.

No era una cara conocida para Antonio.

El desconocido tomó asiento en una mesa próxima a la entrada, la misma en la que Erzsébet se había sentado, y elevó una mano por encima de la cabeza, esperando ser atendido. Antonio elevó una ceja, extrañado por aquella inusual forma de esperar turno, pero se acercó de todos modos al hombre, con una siempre preparada sonrisa en el bolsillo. Antes de poder siquiera saludarlo, su cliente tomó la palabra.

—Bizcocho de arándanos —no lo miró a los ojos, estaba concentrado en leer el titular del periódico nacional que alguien había abandonado en la mesa. Antonio encontró el gesto algo rudo, pero obligó a sus labios a no flaquear—. Té negro con leche y azúcar.

Antonio dejó de escribir en la libreta.

—¿Té?

—Sí. Negro, he dicho.

—¿Para desayunar?

El hombre levantó la vista del papel y le dirigió una mirada profundamente hastiada.

—No, es que me apetece cenar a las siete de la mañana —ironizó—. ¿Tú que crees, lumbreras?

Antonio frunció el ceño. No le agradaba la actitud de su nuevo comensal, pero estaba obligado a ser amable con él. Aparte, no quería peleas de ningún tipo. Como bien había puntuado aquel antipático desconocido, eran las siete de la mañana. Demasiado pronto para buscar cizaña.

—Sólo me he sorprendido —esbozó una sonrisa, tratando de calmar las aguas entre los dos. No pudo evitar evocar la imagen de Erzsébet, y la gran diferencia entre aquella simpática joven y el cascarrabias gruñón al que se encontraba atendiendo en aquellos momentos—. No es una bebida que se suela pedir con frecuencia en este país. ¿Es usted extranjero? —todo apuntaba a que así era, aunque no fuese capaz de detectar acento alguno en su voz. Hablaba castellano tan bien como un nativo.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? ¿Eso qué te incumbe a ti? —respondió mordazmente antes de volver a clavar los ojos en el trozo de papel ante sí, ignorando de forma deliberada al camarero.

Antonio se mordió la lengua. Muy fuerte. Tomó la orden del hombre y se retiró conteniendo las ganas de volver a la mesa y pegarle un puñetazo en esa delicada cara que traía. No había visto a ese chico en su vida; no era un cliente habitual y, en cierta manera, esperaba que no llegase a serlo nunca. Cruzó la barra hacia su zona de trabajo con más brusquedad de la acostumbrada, dejando abandonada la conversación que había estado teniendo con el señor García hasta el momento, quien lo miró con extrañeza por el repentino cambio de humor del muchacho, pero no dijo nada.

Antonio observó por el rabillo del ojo al posible extranjero, quien seguía sumergido en la lectura, encerrado en su burbuja. Podía deducir, por sus acciones, edad y vestimenta que, o se trataba de un turista con unas clases de español de la hostia, o un pijo de cuidado. O ambas cosas. Fuera como fuese, lo que sí estaba claro era que en solo diez minutos desde que cruzó la puerta y tras apenas cuatro frases cruzadas, se había convertido en el cliente más insufrible que hubiera tenido desde que fue contratado. Sintió ganas de escupirle en la bebida, pero se contuvo, por supuesto. Antonio era un profesional, y no dejaría que la rabia momentánea por un cliente maleducado le arrastrara al despido.

Con una sonrisa sintética llevó el pedido a la mesa, de donde fue prácticamente echado una vez hubo dejado los platos. No esperaba que le diese las gracias ni nada (aunque estaba acostumbrado a que así fuese), ¿pero no podía por lo menos dirigirle una mirada y caer en la cuenta de que lo único que estaba intentando era ser amable y hacer su trabajo?

—¿Qué es esto? —el hombre agarró la taza humeante que Antonio le había traído, mirándola con ojo inquisidor, y llevándosela a los labios. Se iba a quemar si no esperaba a que el agua se enfriase un poco. Mejor.

—Té. Té negro.

—Y una mierda. Esto es té y yo soy la puta reina de Inglaterra. Esto es agua caliente con sabor —negó con la cabeza y apartó la taza con gesto de repulsión—. No voy a pagar por eso.

Por mucho que lo intentó, Antonio no pudo retener la expresión de irritación en su rostro. Asintió con la cabeza y retiró el vaso sin mediar palabra, con un extraño tic en la ceja izquierda que medía su autocontrol. Encima de desagradable, malhablado. Sintió un alivio culposo cuando el hombre volvió a levantar la mano y pidió la cuenta. Casi sentía el papel quemar en sus manos mientras lo dejaba sobre la mesa. Era la primera que entregaba una cuenta con semejante rapidez, pero, la verdad fuera dicha, estaba impaciente por hacer desaparecer de su vista a ese guiri con aires señoriales y el sentido de la empatía en el orto.

Sólo cuando lo vio salir por la puerta del establecimiento se permitió relajar los hombros y expulsar un largo suspiro de tranquilidad. Qué mal lo había pasado, por dios, y todo por ese imbécil del tres al cuarto. No es que no hubiera tratado anteriormente con clientes impertinentes, pero aquel había resultado de lejos el más insufrible de todos, con sus comentarios mordaces y sus miradas desdeñosas.

Se acercó a la mesa y recogió el dinero, y al contarlo elevó la cabeza, mirando a la puerta por donde el chico había salido minutos antes.

—Que el cabrón no ha dejado propina.

* * *

**(1) A día de hoy, la moneda oficial de Hungría es el forinto húngaro, no el euro.**


	2. Adios y hola, Kirkland

˹ 2 ˼

Aquel día, Arthur se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y con las costillas en el suelo instantes después.

—He oído un ruido. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Habrá sido Arthur. No es una persona de mañanas.

—Ha sonado como si se hubiera caído. ¿Puedes ir a echar un vistazo, Scott? Quizás se haya hecho daño.

Oyó un resoplido por parte de su hermano mayor mientras éste subía los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso y abría la puerta de la habitación. Scott lo contempló desde la puerta de la estancia durante unos segundos, examinándolo. Su hermano pequeño se encontraba tirado en el suelo en una posición incómoda de ver, aún medio dormido pese al golpe, pero lo suficientemente espabilado para tratar de incorporarse y lloriquear frotándose la zona dolorida que había golpeado contra el frío pavimento. A su lado descansaba lo que parecía ser el culpable de su aparatosa caída; una pelota de goma hinchable que seguía rodando por la habitación como si nada de lo ocurrido tuviera que ver con ella.

—Scott, ayúdam…

Su hermano cerró la puerta, y Arthur pudo oír cómo bajaba las escaleras de nuevo.

—Está perfectamente, mamá. Sólo es torpe. Tener dos pies izquierdos no sólo le afecta al bailar.

Arthur sintió ganas de estrangularlo en aquel mismo momento. Al final pudo reunir las fuerzas para incorporarse de nuevo sin más ayuda que la cama junto a él, que le servía de apoyo, y abrir las ventanas para que la luz solar entrase e iluminase su habitación, a fin de prevenir otra caída y burla de su hermano. Al pasar miró con odio la pelota inflable, la agarró y se encaminó hasta la ventana, donde, en un arrebato de frustración, la arrojó al exterior. Qué suerte que vivieran en una zona poco transitada y la pelota estuviese fabricada de goma. Y mira, quien más tarde encontrase la pelota por la calle, pues se la llevaba gratis. Si es que en el fondo Arthur era un amor de persona.

El resto de su familia se encontraba en la cocina, alrededor de una amplia mesa sobre la que reposaban varios platos, rebanadas de pan, cuchillos y tarros de mermelada. Su hermano mayor apenas levantó la mirada de su tostada cuando Arthur irrumpió en la estancia y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Eres un capullo, ¿lo sabías? —su voz era apenas un susurro audible. No quería que su madre lo oyera, pero sentía la necesidad de dedicarle algunas palabras de amor a su hermano mayor. Aún así gesticuló mucho con la boca, y supo que Scott lo había comprendido a la perfección, porque sonrió aún con los labios manchados de mermelada de arándanos.

—Un poco de respeto, Arthur —le recriminó Scott con una mirada disgustada mientras tapaba con sus manos los oídos de Dylan, negando con la cabeza—. Hay menores delante.

—Os vais a cagar cuando cumpla los dieciocho —Dylan sacudió la cabeza, zafándose del agarre de Scott, dirigiéndole a ambos una mirada pétrea. Tenía diecisiete años y su cumpleaños número dieciocho se acercaba cada vez más y más. Dylan era ese tipo de personas que fantaseaba con la mayoría de edad, pensando que se le abrirían cantidad de puertas y oportunidades tan sólo asequibles a partir de tan señalada fecha. Arthur le había insistido de que los dieciocho era una vil y ruin mentira, y que cuando llegase el momento no sentiría gran diferencia entre tener una edad u otra. Scott, por su parte, tan sólo disfrutaba pinchando a su hermano menor—. Pero es que os vais a cagar.

—¡Dylan Kirkland! —su madre le llamó la atención desde su asiento, y el más de joven de los hermanos sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. Elizabeth era una mujer de escasa estatura, cabellos dorados y rostro afilado, pero más regia que la reina de Inglaterra y tan recta que parecía que llevase atado al torso un corsé las veinticuatro horas del día—. ¡El lenguaje!

Dylan bajó la cabeza, atemorizado, concentrado en sus cereales con leche y haciendo círculos con la cuchara hasta que sintió que la mirada de su madre se desviaba de nuevo, lejos de él. Scott apoyó el codo derecho sobre la mesa y posó la barbilla sobre la mano, mirando a su hermano con ojos divertidos, sonriendo y negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Si es que a veces se te nota que eres un crío, Dylan —le chinchó—. Esta es la diferencia entre un criajo de diecisiete años y hombre hecho y derecho como lo es tu hermano mayor.

Dylan le sacó la lengua en un arrebato infantil, y después apartó la mirada, metiéndose una cuchara de cereales en la boca. Scott se rio, se llevó una mano a los labios y le lanzó un beso por encima de la mesa, siguiendo con la broma. Arthur aprovechó para desperezarse y soltó un bostezo, tapándose la boca con la mano y frotándose los ojos. Alargó un brazo y cogió una gruesa rebanada de pan.

—Dylan, pásame la mermelada de naranja.

Su hermano menor agarró uno de los tarros que descansaban sobre la mesa y lo impulsó hasta el extremo donde se encontraba su hermano. Arthur sacó el cuchillo de mantequilla que se encontraba en el interior del bote y sin pensar mucho comenzó a extender la mermelada sobre el pan. Al observar el color se detuvo a mitad de la rebanada y elevó sus ojos verdes hasta encontrar los de Dylan, quien lo observaba con inocencia.

—La de naranja.

—Sí.

—Ésta no es la de naranja.

—¿No?

—Me has pasado el tarro de arándanos.

—¿Entonces?

—Te he pedido la de naranja. No la de arándanos.

—Ea, eso, eso. Arándanos, ¿no? —Dylan se encogió de hombros, como si no comprendiese la lengua en la que hablaba Arthur. Su hermano pudo ver una pizca de diversión en los ojos del menor—. No sé de qué te quejas ahora.

El rubio exhaló un largo suspiro y se llevó una mano a la cara, negando con la cabeza. Estaba claro que su hermano pequeño le estaba gastando alguna broma extraña de las suyas, y que no conseguiría nada de él.

—Scott —probó la alternativa, quizá su hermano mayor mostrase algo más de madurez llegado el caso—, ¿podrías alcanzarme el bote de mermelada de naranja, por favor?

—Claro, faltaría más. De hecho, trae aquí, Arthur, yo te unto la mermelada en el pan.

Obediente, Arthur le pasó por encima de la mesa la rebanada a medio untar, y se maravilló al observar que Scott estaba realmente cumpliendo con su palabra. Conociendo a su hermano mayor, hubiera esperado alguna broma o comentario irónico, pero realmente estaba untando mermelada de naranja en el pan. Quizá, después de haberle dejado sufriendo en el suelo de su habitación se sintiera culpable por su comportamiento y estuviera haciéndole un pequeño favor para mostrar a su hermano menor su arrepentimiento. Arthur sonrió conmovido.

Una vez terminado de untar el pan, Arthur extendió el brazo con el fin de alcanzar la rebanada para poder atender las necesidades de su estómago. Scott dobló el trozo de pan a la mitad y se metió la rebanada en la boca, dándole un buen mordisco y saboreando el contenido. La mano de Arthur se quedó congelada en el aire.

—Guau, los arándanos y la naranja juntos saben mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado en un principio.

—¿En serio? Déjame probar.

Scott le pasó el pan a Dylan, quien lo cogió entre las manos y también mordió de él. Miró a su hermano y asintió con la cabeza, demostrando así que estaba de acuerdo con Scott. Entre ellos se acabaron la tostada. Arthur les observó pasmado, viendo como las dos víboras que eran sus consanguíneos devoraban _su _desayuno.

—De verdad que sois increíbles —terció—. Y por increíbles me refiero a que sois unos pedazo de hijos de… —la mirada fiera de su madre hizo que se detuviese a mitad de la frase. Empezó a sudar frío—… De Dios. Sois los mayores hijos de Dios que jamás he conocido.

Elizabeth asintió, aparentemente complacida por la espontaneidad de su hijo mediano. No estaba realmente muy concentrada en la conversación de sus hijos, sino que batallaba con el mando de la televisión cambiando de canal repetidas veces. No parecía haber nada en la televisión que la complaciera.

—¿Por qué no hay nada decente en la televisión? —dejó escapar de entre sus labios, con el ceño fruncido— ¿Acaso no entienden que la gente quiere ver cosas cuando desayuna?

Arthur, Scott y Dylan se miraron entre ellos.

—Honestamente, mamá… —comenzó dubitativo Dylan.

—Creo que somos los únicos en este país que se despiertan a las seis y media de la mañana.

—Y encima en vacaciones de verano —acabó de sentenciar Arthur.

La mujer se quedó mirando a sus hijos con asombro mal disimulado, abriendo y cerrando la boca. Era tan normal para ella y sus hijos el despertarse a aquella hora que nunca se había percatado de la inactividad de las calles por la mañana.

—¡Pues deberían hacerlo! ¡Menudo desperdicio! —acabó por decir Elizabeth, dando un golpe a la mesa, haciendo que esta se sacudiese y un poco del descafeinado de la mujer se derramase. Scott se apresuró en alcanzar el rollo de papel de cocina y limpiar el pequeño desastre—. Por cierto, antes he escuchado un ruido de arriba —Elizabeth dirigió a su hijo mediano una mirada significativa.

—Sí, bueno. Me he tropezado al despertar —obvió los comentarios de sus hermanos llamándolo torpe—. Algún idiota dejó en mi cuarto una pelota inflable de colorines que me hizo dar de huesos contra el suelo. Y creo que ese idiota son en realidad dos, llevan el apellido Kirkland y han tenido la caradura de comerse mi desayuno.

—Eso me recuerda que no hemos encontrado la pelota de playa que compramos el otro día. Puede que sea la misma. ¿Dónde la has echado?

—La he tirado por la ventana.

Scott dejó caer la tostada que estaba comiendo, la cual cayó sobre su plato, observando a su hermano como si acabase de decir que Inglaterra había logrado ganar un partido sin necesidad de llegar a los penaltis; anonadado. Dylan, por su parte, alzó los brazos al cielo y dirigió a su hermano mayor una mirada llena de furia en sus ojos oliva. Arthur no pudo hacer más que sentirse levemente ofendido por el hecho de que les importase más el hecho de haber tirado una pelota de goma barata por la ventana a que su hermano hubiera podido sufrir de una lesión de espalda.

—Pero ¡¿qué te pasa?! —estalló el menor escandalizado—. ¡Ya está, un euro veinte tirado a la mierda! Pues va a salir de tu hucha, sabes.

—Sí, venga, y una mierda que te has creído tu eso, Dylan. Si acaso vais a ser tú y Scott los que me paguéis el traumatólogo a ver si me he roto algo.

—Ni falta que hace que vayas a un traumatólogo, que te digo yo que algo sí que ha dejado de funcionarte; el cerebro.

—Ven y dime eso a la cara, criajo —Arthur había comenzado a calentarse, no había que ser un genio para ver aquello. Se levantó de la silla y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, torciendo el gesto—. ¿Y se puede saber cuándo habéis ido vosotros a la playa?

—Arthur, ¿se puede saber qué estás tratando de demostrar? —interrumpió su madre con una gélida voz que atravesó el corazón de su hijo e hizo que se detuviese en el acto, recobrando la compostura y volviendo a sentarse—. Poco respeto puedes imponer con esas greñas amarillas despeinadas que me llevas en la cabeza y ese pijama de conejos azules. Recomponte, que ya tienes veintitrés años y eres demasiado viejo para caer en los puyas de Dylan —Elizabeth Kirkland tomo un sorbo de su taza de café con porte regio. Debía resistir, pues era la única que seguía manteniendo la tradición del café en una familia que había sido siempre más consumidora del té—. Y fuimos a la playa antes de ayer, a Cádiz. Está a apenas unas horas en coche.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y por qué no me avisasteis?!

—Estabas durmiendo la mona, _hermanito_ —Scott se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre su silla—. Menuda la resaca que llevabas encima, Arthur. No te hubieras podido mover ni aunque hubieras querido. A nosotros nos quedaban apenas un par de días por aquí y teníamos que aprovechar que las playas españolas no dan asco, a diferencia de las inglesas.

Arthur abrió los ojos, percatándose de repente en las maletas ya hechas que se amotinaban junto a la entrada de la vivienda, y en el hecho de que era el único de la mesa que llevaba puesto el pijama. Sus dos hermanos estaban perfectamente vestidos con camisas claras y pantalones largos, e incluso Dylan llevaba ya puesto un fino jersey, señal irrefutable de que se embarcarían en breve hacia tierras menos cálidas. Elizabeth, por su parte, vestía una blusa blanca y zapatos negros de tacón, y Arthur no tuvo duda de que su madre parecería mucho más alta una vez se pusiera en pie para dirigirse al aeropuerto de vuelta a Reino Unido.

—Es cierto… —murmuró el rubio más para sí mismo que para sus familiares—. Hoy era vuestro último día aquí. Casi se me había olvidado.

—¿Y bien? —Arthur giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un Scott sonriente, burlón. Con el Scott que había convivido durante veintitrés años sin interrupciones, vaya—. ¿Qué se siente que no sólo te echen de casa, sino que también te expulsen del país?

Dylan rodó los ojos.

—Tú siempre metiendo mierda, Scott. Eres el mayor de nosotros. ¡Deberías ser tú quien empezase a independizarse!

—¡Es lo que intento, pero no me dejan! —se quejó el pelirrojo—. Juro que en cuanto apartéis los ojos de mí me piro a algún lugar perdido de Escocia y monto un negocio que ríete tú de la beca en España de Arthur.

—Total, el acento escocés ya lo clavas…

Arthur rio desde su asiento mientras se llevaba a la boca un vaso lleno de leche. Al cuadro familiar de los Kirkland aún les faltaba la presencia de su padre, que se había quedado en Reino Unido debido a asuntos laborales, y los gemelos, que habían decidido quedarse con él. El resto de la familia había emigrado hacia el sur con el fin de disfrutar de sus más que merecidas vacaciones de verano, y aprovechando el hecho de que Arthur iba a quedarse estudiando en España debido a una beca obtenida, habían decidido acompañar al rubio hasta que comenzase el cuatrimestre universitario.

Abreviando, que Arthur había tenido que soportar la presencia de aquellos tres individuos durante casi dos meses enteros. Pero aquello estaba a punto de terminar.

Pese a ser una hora tan joven, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de vida. No era sorprendente, puesto que era el final de las vacaciones de mucha gente, y el deber y la rutina de siempre los llamaban de vuelta a sus hogares. Dylan, Scott y Elizabeth caminaban con sus respectivas maletas de la mano, con Arthur algo más atrasado, con las manos en los bolsillos y admirando las instalaciones, con la tranquilidad propia de aquel que no siente la sensación de tener que embarcar y sólo acompaña a un amigo, la pareja o, en este caso, su madre y los dos demonios con los que de alguna forma compartía lazos sanguíneos.

Su hermano pequeño y su madre estaban dejando las maletas en la cinta que las conduciría a la bodega del avión cuando Scott se apareció a su lado, rodeando los hombros de Arthur con un solo brazo, y dejando caer sobre su hermano pequeño parte de su peso.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Scott?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedo ni despedirme de mi querido hermano pequeño? ¿No vas a pretender que nos vas a echar de menos en los meses venideros? ¿Ni siquiera a mí?

—Si acaso a ti al que menos —Scott se llevo las manos al pecho, actuando como si las palabras de su hermano hubieran actuado como una nociva flecha dirigida a su corazón. Arthur no pudo menos que dejar escapar una sonrisa. Ambos sabían que el menor no lo decía seriamente. No del todo, al menos. Era su forma de ser, de relacionarse como hermanos. Algunos hermanos compartían gestos afectuosos, se confiaban secretos o se apoyaban en los momentos difíciles. Arthur y Scott demostraban su amor puteándose lo máximo posible—. Por fin voy a disfrutar de unas verdaderas vacaciones, lejos de todo y todos, y sobre todo de ti.

Iba a comenzar un nuevo apartado en su vida, o eso era lo que se había propuesto. Era la primera vez que se alejaba tanto de su familia, y para más inri, a partir de aquel momento se encontraría completamente solo en un país extranjero, pero de alguna manera aquello no le intimidaba. Quizá Dylan le había contagiado su positivismo e ingenuidad, pero tenía la sensación de que todo sería más fácil de ahora en adelante. Por supuesto que debía esforzarse en los estudios e hincar codos (de otra manera perdería la beca internacional), pero se tomaría también su tiempo para ir de fiesta, hacer amigos y quizá incluso conocer a alguna otra chica con la que poder iniciar una relación. Quién sabía lo que le podía deparar el futuro en aquel país.

Scott observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo su hermano parecía ido, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Suspiró profundamente y le dio una palmadas en el hombro.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? —la voz del mayor sonaba sincera, incluso concernida. Arthur supo que quien le hablaba no era el capullo de Scott, sino su hermano mayor, por una vez—. Mamá dice que comas bien, que no compres demasiada comida basura. Yo le he dicho que estarás bien mientras no seas tú quien toque los fogones —Arthur frunció el ceño ante el comentario—, pero que igualmente llames si ocurre alguna emergencia. Pero tampoco llames mucho, que las llamadas internacionales salen a un ojo de la cara por minuto. Pero en fin, que eso, cuídate —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda tratando de mostrarse confiado, pero Arthur apreció en el rostro de su hermano una expresión de incomodidad, como si no supiera qué debía hacer a continuación. Ahogó una risa. Scott no acababa de pillarle el tranquillo a eso de hacer de hermano mayor responsable—. Nosotros sí que te vamos a extrañar. Un poco. Tampoco te flipes.

El sonido de los motores empezó a resonar en los oídos del rubio que se había quedado en tierra, mientras el resto de su familia lo despedía por las ventanas del avión. Su madre le sonreía desde la distancia, agitando la mano y con un pañuelo con el que ocasionalmente se limpiaba las lágrimas. Era una mujer estricta y exigente, pero sobre todo demasiado orgullosa para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta que estos la abrumaban de tal manera que le era imposible retenerlos por más tiempo. Dylan estaba pálido al lado de su madre. Los vuelos nunca le habían sentado bien; el pobre Dylan se pasaba la mitad del viaje mareado y con la cabeza metida o bien en una bolsa de papel o en la tapa del váter del avión. Scott ni siquiera le miraba, estaba demasiado concentrado colocándose un antifaz sobre los ojos. Iba a dormir la mona en el avión, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Arthur negó con la cabeza mientras veía cómo el avión iba cogiendo distancia. En dos horas y media estaría aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra, a más de mil kilómetros de donde él mismo se encontraba. Dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Iba a echar de menos aquellas estúpidas discusiones por las mañanas.


	3. François

˹ 3 ˼

Con un repentino tirón, las cortinas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par, provocando que la joven luz solar se colase por las ventanas de la estancia y despertase los quejidos aún somnolientos del joven que se encontraba aún entre las sábanas.

—Romano, despierta. Tienes clase hoy.

Romano sacó una mano de entre las sábanas y le mostró a su compañero la preciosa visión de su dedo corazón. Era aún temprano, apenas las ocho de la mañana, pero era día lectivo y las clases comenzaban un día más para Romano, quien cursaba último año de Bachillerato, y también para Antonio, que no se escapaba de la dolorosa rutina.

—Vete a tomar por culo.

Antonio suspiró pesadamente, pero abandonó la habitación de todas maneras. Sabía que Romano necesitaba un buen rato para desperezarse, reflexionar y espabilarse, pero siempre acababa levantándose por iniciativa propia. Era de ese tipo de personas que se hacían de rogar, y si Antonio se quedaba en la habitación esperando ver cómo Romano le hacía caso finalmente, entonces sí que el chico llegaría tarde a clase. Cogió la cafetera de la encimera de la cocina y vertió el líquido oscuro en una taza pintada de un impecable blanco. Romano era un terco.

—Tienes la ropa limpia sobre la mesa de tu habitación —exclamó Antonio desde la cocina mientras oía cómo la llave del agua se abría y el agua empezaba a salir de la alcachofa en el cuarto de baño donde se encontraba Romano. Era un apartamento pequeño, por lo que se podía escuchar básicamente lo que ocurría al otro lado de la casa sin demasiado esfuerzo. Aún así, los gritos y exclamaciones eran el método natural de aquellos dos para comunicarse entre sí—. Te he dejado la mochila al lado de la ropa, y el ordenador está cargándose en el salón. ¿No me dijiste que hoy tenías examen de formulación? —no esperó respuesta alguna—. Date prisa, el desayuno se te va a enfr…

La puerta de la cocina se abrió con un brusquedad, chocando con la pared debido a la brutalidad del impulso. Antonio levantó los ojos del teléfono móvil, más impresionado que asustado por el ruido. Romano lo observaba desde el umbral de la habitación, con el pelo chorreando finos hilos de agua que mojaban el suelo, el pecho desnudo y sujetándose una toalla a la cintura, recién salido de la ducha.

—¿Te quieres callar ya, dios santo? —le espetó fastidiado. Tenía unos oscuros círculos debajo de los ojos y miraba a su compañero con una mirada más muerta que viva—. Todos los días, dale que dale, ¡qué molesto! ¡Ya lo sé, deja de incordiar, mierda! No eres una mujer ni tienes veinte años más que yo, así que no te comportes como si fueras mi madre.

Y, acto seguido, cerró la puerta con la misma brusquedad y desapareció de la vista de Antonio, que pestañeó repetidas veces antes de sonreír y dar otro sorbo al café. Negó con la cabeza mientras se recolocaba la montura de las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. Llevaba demasiados años conviviendo con Romano y lidiando con su comportamiento complicado como para ofuscarse por aquel arrebato matutino.

—El día en que me dedique palabras bonitas, podré morir feliz —suspiró Antonio con los ojos cerrados, apenas un pensamiento cruzando su mente.

—Pues morirás solo, arrugado. ¡Y muy viejo!

Cierto. Había olvidado que las paredes del apartamento eran finas como el papel.

* * *

Se separaron frente a la parada del autobús, y Romano continuó su camino hasta su instituto sin apenas volverse para despedirse de su compañero, que permaneció esperando la llegada del vehículo. Habían escogido ese apartamento porque les convenía la situación en la que se encontraba, cerca del instituto de Romano y también de la parada de autobús, aunque desde ese punto se tardasen varios minutos hasta llegar a la Facultad de Antonio.

Al mayor no le había importado, en verdad. El alquiler era barato y no le molestaba coger el transporte público en lo absoluto. Tenía la edad legal para tratar de sacarse el carné de conducir, pero la idea no le interesaba demasiado. No disponía del tiempo ni del dinero, ni tampoco poseía coche alguno para que el esfuerzo mereciese la pena. Y así, al menos, podía acompañar a Romano por lo menos durante un tramo de su camino. Le encantaba cuando Romano tenía algún examen importante y aprovechaba esos quince minutos andando juntos para repasar la teoría en voz alta y preguntarle a Antonio si era aquello lo que ponía en los apuntes del chico. Lo encontraba adorable.

Antonio subió al autobús y picó con gesto distraído, posando su tarjeta del bonobús sobre el lector. Todavía le quedaban cuatro euros y veinte céntimos de saldo. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y agarró la mochila entre sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en ella a modo de almohada. Apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando el asiento al lado suyo fue ocupado.

Añoraba el calor del verano, el sonido de los insectos, el olor a naranjas en las calles. Ahora el cielo estaba encapotado y aunque sabía que era poco probable que lloviese, guardaba en su mochila un pequeño paraguas flexible por si las moscas. El verano se había despedido de él hacía apenas unas semanas atrás para dar la bienvenida a las clases y la rutina usual.

Ninguno de sus amigos de toda la vida coincidían con él en la Universidad, tan solo Raúl, que al final había confesado en una quedada a finales de febrero que se cambiaría de carrera aquel mismo año para probar suerte en la Facultad de Derecho. Con ello, Antonio había perdido cualquier tipo de contacto amistoso dentro del edificio. Nunca le había preocupado en demasía porque siempre podía quedar con ellos durante los fines de semana o los días festivos para irse de fiesta, y era una persona ya de por sí bastante sociable, pero siempre quedaba ese poso de insatisfacción. Cerró los ojos y dejó descansar la cabeza contra el cristal.

—¿Eres de la Facultad de Medicina? —Antonio levantó la vista. La persona sentada junto a él, quien había resultado ser una muchacha joven de cabellos rubios y cortos que acariciaban su cuello desnudo y ojos verdes como la hierba le había formulado una pregunta—. Lo digo por el estampado de la camiseta que llevas —aclaró.

Antonio miró la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Efectivamente, llevaba cosido en el extremo superior izquierdo, sobre el corazón, el nombre de la Facultad de Medicina en letras oscuras que contrastaban con la tela blanca. No se había percatado de que llevaba una de las camisetas que João solía olvidar cuando quedaban juntos.

—No, no, qué va —Antonio agitó una mano en el aire, quitándole importancia al asunto. La rubia formó una adorable y perfecta "o" con los labios, y por un momento, Antonio casi pudo leer la decepción en el rostro de la chica—. Soy de la de Ciencias Económicas, de hecho. Relaciones internacionales. Esta camiseta se la debo de haber robado sin querer a un conocido mío. ¿Tú eres de Medicina?

Ambas facultades no se encontraban muy lejos la una de la otra, pero era la primera vez que veía a esa chica montarse en el autobús. Juraría haberla visto por el campus universitario alguna que otra vez, pero nunca había tenido ninguna razón de peso para establecer una conversación con ella. Sabía que tenía fama de estudiante aplicada y responsable, y había visto a varios de su Facultad hablar de ella en ocasiones en los pasillos, comentando lo guapa que era. Antonio se preguntó qué tipo de reputación tenía él, qué tipo de cosas había oído aquella chica decir de él.

—Psicología —sonrió ella—. Segundo año. Te he visto un par de veces por la Universidad, pero es la primera vez que te encuentro fuera de ella. Qué vergüenza— se rio levemente, haciendo que en la propia cara de Antonio se dibujarse una leve sonrisa. Era increíble lo espontánea que resultaba ser la chica—, no me sé ni tu nombre y te he abordado en el autobús público como si nada, espero que no te importe. Me llamo Beatriz, pero llámame Bel.

—Antonio —se presentó el otro. No se dieron la mano, ni se besaron en las mejillas, tan solo asintieron desde sus asientos mientras se sonreían. No se consideraba necesario tal grado de formalidad entre dos compañeros de Universidad en un bus—, y ni te preocupes por abordarme. De todas formas iba medio dormido y me iba a dar de cabezazos contra el cristal si nadie me espabilaba. Siempre voy a la Facultad en bus, a veces es un poco aburrido mirar por la ventana sin hacer nada.

Y continuaron hablando durante el resto del trayecto, mayoritariamente de cosas sin importancia, de la vida cotidiana, de algunas asignaturas que se les hacían cuesta arriba en las clases, como si fueran viejos amigos, con esa afinidad que o tienes con tu mejor amigo, o con un extraño al que sabes que no volverás a ver.

Aún quedaban diez minutos de viaje.

* * *

Afortunadamente el profesor aún no había llegado cuando él entró en el aula, así que Antonio se permitió exhalar un suspiro aliviado mientras se encaminaba hasta un asiento vacío en la sala y depositaba sus cosas sobre la mesa. A su alrededor el resto de sus compañeros se agrupaban en pequeños círculos de amigos, conversando de cosas mundanas mientras esperaban que el profesor llegara.

—Qué cachondeo el tío —murmuró el moreno entre dientes mientras mordisqueaba el capuchón de un bolígrafo y miraba repetidas veces el reloj de pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda—, él puede llegar quince minutos tarde a la clase, pero luego llega uno con tres minutos de retraso y de patitas a la calle que te echa.

Odiaba aquella clase con toda su alma, no por la asignatura en sí, sino más bien debido al profesor. Su manera de explicar era ridículamente incomprensible, como si no quisiera que los alumnos realmente entendiesen la materia, y su gran desinterés por lo que ocurría en su propia aula era palpable. De haber podido, Antonio se hubiera ido de la clase meses atrás, pero aquella era una de las asignaturas que debía sacar para acabar la carrera, y si seguía con las desastrosas notas que había estado arrastrando hasta aquel momento no podría sacar el curso.

Aquella era la única motivación que tenía para esforzarse todo lo posible en la materia, prestando toda la atención que pudiera retener y realizando todos los trabajos que aquel hombre pudiera mandarles, por más insignificante que fuera. Así, por lo menos, podrían ponerle nota de participación. Algo era algo.

Los alumnos se callaron abruptamente cuando las puertas se abrieron y el profesor entró en el aula. La temperatura parecía haber bajado varios grados de repente. Antonio oyó cómo alguien apartaba la silla junto a él para sentarse a su lado. No tenían sitios establecidos, la gente sólo se sentaba en el primer asiento libre que pillaba. Observó por el rabillo del ojo sólo por curiosidad y conformó una mueca de disgusto cuando a su lado Francis se apartó el pelo de los ojos y se empezó a palpar los bolsillos, buscando algo que no encontró.

—Oye —Francis le dio leves golpecitos sobre el hombro para llamar la atención de su compañero—, préstame un boli.

Estaba a punto de separar los labios para decirle que se fuera a la mierda cuando el profesor los mandó callar a todos con un potente grito de su áspera voz que hizo que hasta el rubio a su lado se irguiera en su sitio.

—A ver, a ver —el hombre bostezó sonoramente sin taparse la boca, enseñando a todos los alumnos los interiores de su cavidad bucal. López era un hombre que debía de rondar los cuarenta o cincuenta años y que parecía aborrecer su profesión de profesor universitario desde hacía aún más. Quizá había perdido el entusiasmo, quizá nunca había querido desempeñar aquel trabajo. Antonio no lo sabía, y no podría importarle menos si no fuera porque aquello le afectaba tanto a él como a todos sus alumnos—. Bien, la semana pasada os mandé que realizarais un análisis de cómo afecta una posible situación crítica en un país en concreto a una mancomunidad de naciones.

El profesor López mandaba muchos proyectos, ensayos, análisis, presentaciones. Pero era increíblemente inusual que ninguno de aquellos trabajos se corrigiera, ni siquiera que llegasen a ser evaluados o recogidos por el maestro. Por eso misma la inmensa mayoría de los alumnos simplemente no se molestaban más en realizar las demandas del profesor.

A su lado, Francis, agarraba el borde de la mesa con fuerza, evadiendo la mirada del profesor, que se paseaba por el aula pensando a qué estudiante sacaría a exponer su análisis. Antonio casi sintió pena por él. Era evidente que no había hecho nada el fin de semana, mientras que él había estado investigando datos y buscando patrones similares en distintos tipos de libros durante los dos últimos días a fin de poder completar el análisis.

—Tú —los ojos del profesor se detuvieron justo en la dirección en la que los dos chicos se encontraban, y Francis casi palideció—. El melenas rubio del apellido raro. Bomfwah.

—Es Bonnefoy, señor —lo corrigió tímidamente el susodicho—. Es un apellido francés.

—Cómo me importa —ironizó el hombre—. Sal ya.

Antonio se cubrió la boca con la mano a fin de que su acompañante no adivinara la sonrisa que no abandonaba sus labios. De alguna manera, encontraba bastante divertido, incluso satisfactorio, ver al rubio en semejante situación. Debía estar muy podrido por dentro, y Francis muy jodido si no encontraba una buena excusa con la que disculparse por no haber atendido a sus deberes.

Una mueca de desconcierto se formó en el rostro del moreno cuando su compañero se levantó de la silla con una repentina sonrisa confiada y empezó a bajar los escalones que lo separaban de la pizarra con paso decidido, portando unos papeles bajo el brazo. Antonio frunció el ceño. Eso era extraño. No recordaba que Francis hubiera llegado a la clase con ningún tipo de material. Si hasta había tenido que pedirle un boli porque se encontraba completamente sin nada.

De repente todo cobró sentido cuando el rubio comenzó a exponer sus ideas, y Antonio reconoció en sus frases las mismas palabras que él había usado para elaborar su análisis. Enrojeció por la ira y quiso levantarse y comenzar a despotricar contra el caradura del francés que había tenido la desfachatez de robarle su trabajo, pero se contuvo. No quería ser expulsado de la clase, ¿y cómo demostraría que el trabajo era suyo? Estaba mecanografiado y no guardaba el archivo. Consideraba a Francis lo suficientemente perro como para no admitir su falta, y entonces sería la palabra de Francis contra la suya.

Cuando el francés terminó de hablar, un gran silencio se instaló en el aula. El profesor López observó al rubio con atención, incluso arqueando una ceja. Francis, que se encontraba en mitad de la sala, sonrió incómodamente. Incluso Antonio se echó hacia delante con el fin de poder ver la escena más atentamente. ¿Qué diría el profesor de su trabajo? Estaba creando demasiada expectación con su silencio, debía de estar impactado. Puede que Francis se hubiera adueñado de su ensayo, pero seguía siendo de Antonio, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cuál sería el veredicto del profesor.

—Bueno Francis, eso ha sido… —Antonio se mordió los labios, impaciente. ¿Qué diría? ¿Estaría sorprendido? ¿Impresionado? ¿Incrédulo? —… Bastante desastroso, a decir verdad. Te tenía por alguien más lúcido en ese aspecto, vaya. ¡No puedes escribir lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza! Esto es la universidad, no puedes exponer este trabajo de nivel de niño de secundaria y pensar sacar una buena calificación.

Las mejillas del rubio empezaron a colorearse por la vergüenza.

—Lo lamento. Quizá me encontraba un poco borracho cuando me dispuse a escribirlo. Juro que puedo hacerlo mejor.

—¿Borracho? Más bien como una cuba. Vuelve a tu sitio por ahora —el profesor se presionó el puente de la nariz aguileña con el índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha, decepcionado. Dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y señaló la mesa donde Antonio se encontraba sentado junto con una silla vacía—. No te evaluaré el análisis. Hagamos como que esto no ha pasado.

Francis le dio las gracias efusivamente, tomó los papeles y volvió a sentarse. Le dirigió una mirada a su compañero, pero Antonio no pareció percatarse.

Acababan de destrozar su espíritu por lo que restaba de día. Y de vida.

* * *

Las clases acababan de terminar, y el comedor de la universidad se estaba llenando por momentos. Algunos de los estudiantes se marchaban a sus casas a almorzar con sus familias, pero la gran mayoría de estudiantes no tenían más remedio que quedarse en el campus durante la hora de la comida para estar listos para las clases de por la tarde o las prácticas universitarias.

Antonio se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana y comenzó a comer en silencio. No solía comer allí, pero tampoco se veía con energías para volver a casa. No por ahora. Estaba a punto de terminarse el primer plato cuando una figura le tapó el sol que entraba por el cristal junto a él, y el moreno detuvo la trayectoria que estaba realizando su tenedor para mirar hacia arriba.

Francis Bonnefoy dejó sobre la mesa junto a él una bandeja de comida mientras apartaba la silla que se encontraba frente a Antonio.

—¿Me puedo sentar?

El moreno frunció el ceño. A decir verdad, no quería que se sentara junto a él, pero el rubio ya había tomado asiento incluso antes de que pudiera contestar. Bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia su plato de filete con verduras y se metió el tenedor en la boca.

—No preguntes por permiso cuando ya te has instalado.

Francis esbozó una sonrisa pese al tono indiferente del moreno.

—Escucha, sobre lo de antes…

Ahí estaba, la razón por la que se había acercado a él en el comedor. Antonio se tapó las orejas con las manos y cerró los ojos. No quería escuchar una sola palabra más que el rubio tuviera que decirle.

—¡Lalalalalala! ¡No te puedo oír, Francis! ¡No te oigo, no te escucho!

Francis se quedó desconcertado. No había esperado una reacción tan infantil por parte de su compañero. Trató de continuar la frase repetidas veces, pero el moreno no dejaba de fingir que no le escuchaba, y hastiado, el de pelo rubio empezó un forcejeo con su compañero para obligarle a callarse y quitarse las manos de las orejas. Pese a la gran resistencia que Antonio ofreció, no pudo evitar que Francis cumpliera su objetivo.

—¡TAN SOLO QUERÍA AGRADECERTE LO DE ANTES, JODER!

Francis se quedó helado. Había acabado gritando. En la oreja de su compañero, además. Ahora todas las miradas del comedor se concentraban en él, y en su dolorido acompañante, que gimoteaba llevándose ambas manos a la oreja atacada. El rubio volvió a sentarse, algo cohibido.

—Quería decirte gracias por lo de la clase —repitió, esta vez en voz más baja.

—¿Por qué deberías agradecerme? No sólo lo tomaste sin permiso, sino que además, como dijo el maestro, era una mierda.

—Sí, pero me salvaste —rodó los ojos—. Hubiera sido mil veces peor si hubiera admitido que me había pasado el fin de semana rascándome la entrepierna, sabes. Cualquiera admite frente a López que no ha hecho un trabajo que él ha ordenado, que va el tío y te castra.

Antonio no pudo hacer más que coincidir con el rubio. El señor López podía ser aterrador en ocasiones.

—Además, dijo que no lo tendría en cuenta, así que no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme, en verdad —Francis cogió el tenedor de la bandeja y comenzó a pinchar los alimentos que descansaban sobre el plato blanco frente a él—. Así que básicamente eso es; me has salvado la vida, aunque el ensayo fuera una mierda pura.

—Que sigas repitiendo que era mierda no me ayuda… Le había dedicado muchas horas a ese trabajo, ¿sabes? Pensé que estaba bien, o al menos decente —exhaló un largo suspiro apesadumbrado—. En fin, supongo que no es lo mío.

—No digas eso, tío. Si al final no estaba ni tan mal, lo que pasa es que López es un exagerado —Francis estiró un brazo y le dio un par de golpes amistosos en el hombro para animar al moreno—. Vamos, que tampoco era una maravilla de ensayo, pero no iba para cero como insinuó él. Lo que pasa es que desvariabas mucho, no te centrabas en los puntos importantes. Yo le habría dado un cuatro con setenta y cinco. Ya sabes, de esos que acaban redondeándote a cinco para que pases de cuatrimestre.

De alguna manera, ver el torpe intento de aquel chico tratando de consolarle le hizo gracia, y estalló en carcajadas, a las que el otro, aunque algo desconcertado en un principio, no tardó en unírsele.

—Déjame que te invite a una cerveza o algo después —propuso el francés al cabo de un rato riendo—. Te debo una, al fin y al cabo.

—No eres tan cabrón como te imaginaba —acabó soltando Antonio.

—¿Ah no? ¿Cómo se supone que me imaginabas?

—No sé —el moreno se encogió de hombros—. Te imaginaba más desalmado, más insensible. Recuerdo cuando estábamos en Secundaria —por el rostro sorprendido del rubio, Antonio dedujo que no se acordaba de que ambos habían coincidido tanto en secundaria como en Bachillerato—. Eras una mezcla rara entre bufón de clase, pijo popular y ligón por excelencia. Oí un par de rumores sobre ti.

—¿Qué clase de rumores?

—Hiciste llorar a Marta Guijón Pérez en primero de bachillerato —dijo tras un rato reflexionando, tratando de recordar—. La humillaste en público cuando ella te pidió salir. La llamaste gorda y ella te abofeteó en la cara. Escondiste el teléfono del profesor de biología en tercero de secundaria. Nunca te descubrieron y olvidaste donde lo habías escondido. Fuera del instituto te metiste en una pelea con una pandilla de chavales porque habías estado saliendo con la novia de uno de ellos. Ellos eran seis y tú ibas solo, pero acabaste partiéndoles la cara a todos ellos. No sé —Antonio se encogió de hombros—. Cosas así.

Francis, que se había mantenido en silencio todo aquel tiempo, soltó una carcajada.

—Qué locura. Como si tuviera una vida tan interesante. ¿Y te los creíste?

—Algunos sí —admitió—. Otros se notaba a la legua que eran falsos o muy exagerados. El último sonaba demasiado fantasioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo el rubio realizando un puchero, aparentemente ofendido—. ¿No me ves capaz de cargarme a seis tíos con este cuerpo bendito por los dioses que tengo?

Rieron de nuevo.

—También —continuó el español—, que en realidad te llamas François, pero que te da pereza y lo cambias por Francis.

—Ese último es cierto —el rubio sonrió ante la cara sorprendida de su acompañante, encogiéndose de hombros—. Apellido francés, nombre francés.

—Vaya, yo pensaba que era Francis de Francisco. ¿Y por qué no te lo dejas como es; François?

—¿Tú sabes lo jodido que es deletrear siempre tu nombre y que la gente tenga problemas con la cedilla? —el francés negó con la cabeza—. Además, así queda más interesante. En España soy Francis, el misterioso hombre con un sexy apellido extranjero, y cuando vuelvo a Francia me convierto en François Bonnefoy.

Antonio sonrió, divertido. Francis había resultado ser una persona mucho más simpática y graciosa de lo que nunca podría haber pensado.

—Pero sabes, yo también he oído cosas de ti.

—¿En serio? —Antonio arqueó una ceja. No esperaba que corrieran rumores sobre él del mismo modo que los que involucraban a Francis. Principalmente porque él era una persona mucho más sosegada que su compañero, y no se exhibía tanto como el francés.

—Tienes un hermano que es básicamente un clon tuyo, pero con el que no te relacionas demasiado. Una vez una chica se comportó como tu novia durante semanas enteras y al final la hiciste llorar involuntariamente porque ni siquiera te habías dado de que se te había declarado. Trabajas como camarero en un bar perdido de por ahí. Vives en un apartamento bastante lejos de aquí con una chica muy mona un par de años menor que tú. Y por último, se te da de pena realizar análisis para el profesor López.

—Una verdad tan dolorosa en medio de ese mar de medias verdades duele el doble —el español se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar tremendamente dolido.

Pese al ambiente llevadero y amistoso entre los dos universitarios, Antonio empezó a preocuparse seriamente por el asunto. Aún por mucho empeño y esfuerzo que le pusiera a la asignatura, acabaría suspendiendo si continuaba redactando de manera tan penosa como lo había hecho aquella vez. No podía permitirse repetir, por cuestiones económicas y de orgullo. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo independizarse finalmente de sus padres e irse a vivir "solo" (en un principio Romano no se veía incluido en sus planes, pero tampoco le disgustaba en absoluto la presencia del joven), y no tenía pensado volver con ellos en un futuro próximo. ¡Hasta había comenzado a trabajar para poder contar con el dinero necesario para sus objetivos!

Y sin embargo, todo podía irse al carajo por culpa de su propia incapacidad, el señor López y su condenada asignatura.

Francis, preocupado por el estado de ensimismamiento en el parecía encontrarse su amigo, le zarandeó suavemente, sobresaltándolo. No hacía falta estar dotado de unas habilidades prodigiosas de observación para darse cuenta de que el hispano estaba preocupado por el asunto. De pronto, una brillante sonrisa se manifestó en los labios del francés.

—Quizá pueda ayudarte con eso.

—Tienes toda mi atención —el moreno, antes prácticamente tumbado sobre la mesa, se había incorporado casi cómicamente, sus ojos verdes fijamente clavados en el rubio.

—Conozco a una persona que se mueve como pez en el agua en estos temas de política internacional. Es un amig… —se detuvo a mitad de la frase, y se corrigió rápidamente—. Bueno, digamos que somos conocidos lo suficientemente próximos como para que me tenga en consideración. Además de que me debe un favor —Francis esbozó una sonrisa que Antonio no supo descifrar—, así que no creo que sea capaz de negarse.

—¿Un conocido? —Antonio arqueó una ceja. Estaba genuinamente interesado, pero también algo desconfiado. No creía que Francis le estuviese diciendo todo aquello con la intención de timarlo, pero sabía que cosas tan oportunamente beneficiosas casi siempre tenían gato encerrado—. ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde vive?

El hispano se disponía a realizar más preguntas cuando el galo detuvo su retahíla de preguntas extendiendo la mano izquierda y mostrándole la palma de su mano en señal de que parase.

—Woah, ¿y todas esas preguntas? Que te voy a presentar a alguien para que te ayude, no para que te lo tires —rio.

Antonio se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero que resultó adorable a ojos del otro.

—Tan solo quiero saber un poco más de él, para saber si nos podremos llevar bien.

—Seguro que congeniáis —le aseguró el galo con una sonrisa—. Seguro que sí.

* * *

Francis se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa y llamó al telefonillo varias veces. Antonio hundió la cara en la bufanda que llevaba puesta mientras se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo, tratando así de ganar más calor. Arriba, las nubes empezaban a ganar un color muy poco apetecible, y el viento hacía ya tiempo que rugía ferozmente. Antonio dedujo que se desataría una tormenta en breve, y esperaba que no fuera una muy potente, aunque dudaba que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas.

—¿Sí? —una voz de varón joven con un leve tono mecánico salió por los altavoces del telefonillo.

Francis se aclaró la garganta, carraspeó y habló con una voz mucho más grave que la que solía utilizar, casi llegando al punto de resultar ridículamente graciosa.

—Sí, buenas tardes. Le tengo aquí el pedido que ha solicitado por teléfono. Catorce pizzas hawaianas con extra de piña y queso. ¿Podría abrir, por favor? Son ochenta y cuatro euros con setenta y cinco céntimos, gracias.

—Ochenta y… No, no. Debe de haberse equivocado.

—Tengo el pedido justo en la mano, señor. Pone aquí además que ha ordenado usted un extra de _ancas de rana —_dijo aquello Francis con un marcado acento francés, y conteniendo la risa, y Antonio dedujo por su comportamiento que era alguna especie de broma interna entre los dos jóvenes.

Al otro lado de la línea, el joven balbuceó un par de veces, se notaba que seguía conectado al telefonillo, pero que se había quedado sin nada que decir. Al cabo de un rato cortó la conexión, y Francis estalló en carcajadas mientras volvía a llamar. Antes de que pudiese siquiera volver a comentar nada, la voz resonó al otro lado del aparato.

—Métete la piña por donde te quepa y vuelve a Francia, rana.

—No seas así, Arthur. En mi cabeza tenía sentido. Tu sentido del gusto es pésimo, y la pizza con piña es casi una abominación, así que pensé que te gustaría —el galo se limpió los últimos resquicios de lágrimas provocadas por la risa de los ojos, y dijo, con una tono más sosegado—: Abre, anda —miró por el rabillo del ojo al hispano, que se agitaba nervioso en su sitio, o quizá la causa de su movimiento era por el frío—. Un amigo mío necesita tu ayuda para la Facultad.

Antonio hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, sintiéndose desubicado, como si no conformase parte de la escena. Francis le había asegurado que la persona a la que iba a conocer no era propiamente "mala".

—Sí, bueno —le había estado comentando el galo mientras caminaban en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad—. Es un tanto rarito, si entiendes lo que te digo. Lo conozco desde hace varios años y siempre tiene ese aura como de llanero solitario. No es una persona bellísima, exactamente, pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte tampoco. A veces es un poco brusco y estirado, pero tendrás que perdonarle. Es así con todo el mundo, venía en sus genes. Aún así creo que podréis llevaros bien.

Antonio frunció el ceño, preocupado, mientras oía como desde dentro de la casa, alguien retiraba los pestillos que bloqueaban la puerta. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Quería aprobar. Tenía que aprobar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ese tipo del que me hablas?

Francis se hizo a un lado, pues se encontraba en medio de los dos hombres, impidiendo que pudiesen contemplarse. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando frente a él, vestido con un batín añil y calzando zapatillas de andar por casa se le presentó un joven no mucho mayor que él, de claros ojos verdes, cabello rubio y unas enormes cejas. Era el guiri del otro día. Por la expresión que formó el rubio en su rostro, supo que él también lo había reconocido.

Francis, ajeno a todo aquello, miró a ambos muchachos consecutivamente, como si se encontrase en un partido de tenis. La sonrisa en sus labios había pasado a ser algo incómoda, aunque sin perder ese cierto tono agradable que nunca lo abandonaba.

—¿Ya os conocéis? Perfecto. Verás Arthur, lo que queríamos era saber si podrías…

—No —dos voces diferentes cruzaron el aire al mismo tiempo, al unísono, interrumpiendo al francés—. Ni de coña.


End file.
